The Family Reunion
by chocolatelover12345
Summary: "You are invited to the annual Lupin Family Reunion. Held at Cherry Avenue 12B. Hope you Can Make it. Mrs. K. Lupin and Mr. J. Lupin" Well this should be fun. Held in Tonks POV
1. Chapter 1

The Family Reunion

Chapter 1: The Invite

"Honey," I said coming down the stairs, I looked at what seemed like a formal invite to something that was in his hand, "What's that? Harry's wedding invitation finally come?" I asked my husband, still trying to put my earrings in.

"No," Remus suddenly tried to hide it, "It's nothing just another bill."

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" I said as he used his height to his advantage and holding it above me. I finally got it off him only to be surprised.

_You are invited to the annual _

_Lupin Family Reunion_

_Held at Cherry Avenue 12B_

_Hope you Can Make it_

_Mrs. K. Lupin and Mr. J. Lupin_

Then written at the bottom, something that made me pretty angry

_P.S Remus dear I would love for you to come you haven't been in 4 years_

_and I've invited that lovely girl Beth from down the street._

Remus hadn't been since we were married, and he hadn't told his parents we were MARRIED.

"So what is it are you that ashamed of me that you can't tell your parents about your WIFE or TWO children!" I screamed.

"It's not that, it's that we would be outsiders there!" He screamed back.

"Oh is it because me and Teddy are Metamorphmagi, or because I'm a Black!" I continued to yell.

"How can you be such an IDOIT...Of course that's not it! IT'S because I'M A WEREWOLF!" And then we heard the whimper. We both looked up to the landing, where Teddy and Isabella were looking through the

banister.

"We will continue this later," he hissed at me, then turned to the kids, "and what are you two doing out of bed?" he asked.

"We heard you and mummy shouting," Four year old Teddy said to Remus.

"Yeah and we don't like it when you fight," our three-year-old daughter said.

"Well, you go back to bed now sweethearts," I said because honestly there wasn't any chance of convincing them we weren't fighting.

"Is Grandma still coming?" Isabella asked me looking down at me with those gorgeous big blue eyes she'd inherited from Remus along with his sandy-brown hair.

"No Sweety, Mummy's going to call her and say mummy and me aren't going out any more," Remus answered for me.

***FR***

"So are we going?" I asked Remus, while we lay in bed. We had decided not to fight and sort this out like mature adults.

"I think we should," He said, which caught me by surprise because I'd expected him to flat out refuse, "I think it's time I Introduced you to my whole family.

***FR***

I know it's not the best but criticism is very welcome, to help me improve my writing please don't write for the sake of being mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I AM British, unfortunately I'm NOT blonde. Therefore I am not J.K. Rowling and own nothing!

Now that's over to continue with the story...

Family Reunion: WE NEED ROBES!

I was still looking at the invitation when Remus came in for his usual coffee.

"Look the post-script isn't going to disappear if you look long enough," He said as he sat facing me.

"I'm still a little pissed at you for not telling them," I said simply, looking away from him.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence until the kids came down. We had told them about the reunion and Isabella was very excited and couldn't wait until Saturday.

"Mummy what are we wearing to the party?" She asked. Which brought me to the sole realization that, "WE NEED ROBES!"

This is when Remus stepped in, "No we don't darling, both my parents are muggle-born, so most of the Lupin Family are muggles, but do were something appropriate remember what I told you about my mother?"

Oh yes I do remember he was complaining about his mother, back when we weren't together and the Order was still in place, one night, about how she was a devote Roman Catholic and when he was visiting kept asking him if he was still going to church.

"She's very old-fashioned so I wouldn't mention you were pregnant with Teddy before we were married." He warned me.

***FR***

So I was fine, until Friday, which is when I think it sunk in that I was going to meet Remus' family. Is this how Remus felt before meeting mum and dad?

Remus went to work, considering that nasty law was rid of now, and as it was my day off I went to mum's with the kids. After I'd give her a brief explanation of the whole thing I asked, "Did you feel this nervous meeting dad's family?" I asked.

"No, but I suppose I had already made up my mind whether they liked me or not we were getting married, and you have nothing to worry about, they don't believe in divorce remember?" she said. She was right they weren't gonna make us get divorced if they didn't like me. Right? Right?

***FR***

A/N: This is just a little chapter for those who reviewed the first one. It might be a while before the 3rd one's up but I'll get it up as soon as I can. Again I know it wasn't that good but don't be mean for the sake of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Look when was the last time you had to wait this long to read a Harry Potter chapter, exactly!

I know this is so late but my very best friend, who I've known since we were three, just moved 2 hours and 40 minutes away, so I've been busy trying to make plans with her after helping her move like two weeks ago and then I had lots of homework but I've finally made plans with her _and _finished my homework so I thought why not write another chapter so...here it is!

Chapter: The Morning

"THERDORE REMUS LUPIN! LET ME PUT THIS TIE

ON YOU!" I yelled as Teddy ran down the stairs, evidently away from the maroon coloured tie I was trying to put on him.

"Daddy, tell mummy I don't need a tie," Teddy said hiding behind Remus' legs.

"Yes mummy don't you know ties are only for big boys," Remus said hoisting Teddy to his hip.

"I'm a big boy!" Teddy exclaimed as soon he relized what his father meant.

"Then go put your tie on," Remus answered putting him to the ground.

"Your a saint," I whispered in his ear before walking of.

**FR**

"Izzy, come on just stay still so mummy can do you hair

nice?" I asked kindly to the squirming little girl.

"I like it better when Aunty Ginny does my hair," She said and got off the chair going to do her own hair, presumably.

_Way to boost my confidence darling _I thought going after her.

Only to find her to have put her hair in a ponytail and telling me she was now going to go and poke Teddy. And with that she skipped off.

**FR**

I walked into my room to find Remus having trouble with

his tie. "Come here I'll help you," I said motioning with my finger to come to were I was.

"You're so cheesy," He said when I was doing his tie.

"How so?" I asked still concentrating hard.

"This is like a scene from a really bad movie."

"Fine, do your tie yourself," I said, letting go and turning to walk off, but he caught my arm and pulled me into a very passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away.

"Well I needed to complete the scene!" That earned him a slap on the arm, "but usually the woman's dressed as well."

"Shit!" I ran over to the wardrobe and got the sexy, but not too sexy, black dress I had picked to wear.

"Get out," I said when I saw Remus was still sitting in the room.

"Why? I have seen you naked." I shot him a death glare, "Ok going."

**FR**

"Mummy you look so pretty," Isabella said as I came down

stairs. I had settled on long blonde curls that went to my elbows and dark green eyes.

"You look divine darling," Remus said kissing my hand.

"You looking very handsome yourself," I said giving him a light peck.

"GROSS!" Teddy yelled covering his eyes.

"Come on let's go," Remus said before leading us to our car.

**FR**

So the next chapter is the reunion (FUN) but for now thats it I

am off this week so if I get say 3 more reviews I could write another chapter, but please remember criticism is great but being mean isn't .


	4. Chapter 4

If I owned Harry Potter Tonks and Lupin won't have died but of course I don't own it so they did (at least in the book)

I am so grateful to everyone who has been reviewing so grateful that I decided not to be lazy and put on another chapter (I'm so proud of myself two chapters in one day!)

So on with it...

Chapter 4: The Lupin Family Reunion (part I)

After a half-a-hour journey we were standing outside 12B

Cherry Avenue, "You ready?" Remus asked me as we walked up the very neat garden path, while Teddy and Izzy running ahead.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered as we reached the door.

"Mother! I will get it!" I heard a woman's voice call on the

other side of the door, before muttering, "Oh Holy Father who is half-a-hour early to a reunion for lunatics."

A tall, slender woman with chocolate brown eyes and blonde

hair opened the door, "Well hello there stranger!" she said before hugging Remus and kissing him on the cheek and proceeding to shout into the house, " Sandy you won't believe who's here!"

And like that a man with brown hair and amber eyes came out to see who'd come.

"MUM! GUESS WHO DECIDED TO SHOW THERE FACE!" The man yelled to the kitchen. And a woman with brown hair and blue eyes came out. And like everyone else she went to the stairs and said, "John get down here!" And a tall man with blonde hair and amber eyes walked down the stairs stopping beside his wife.

"I don't believe it my kid brother has decided to join us!" the man who I took to be Sandy said hugging Remus.

"_Our_ kid brother," Remus' sister said to Sandy.

"Yes Dora, this is Artemis and Alexander they're my other brother and sister, after the goddess of the moon and Alexander the Great, but the prefer Art and Sandy. This is my mother Katelyn and father John. Art, Sandy, mum, dad this is my wife Nymphadora (**insert hit of arm) **my oldest Teddy and my daughter Isabella."

And with that Katelyn Lupin broke down in tears.

"Mum?" Artemis asked.

All she could say was, "I have grandchildren!"

"Mum, both me and Sandy have kids!" Artemis said in what seemed like astonishment.

"Yes but I never -sob- Remus' would -sob- get -sob- married!" She said still lying on the floor.

"Look Katelyn nothing to get worked up about, your ruining your appearance." John said lifting his wife from the floor.

And then Teddy opened his mouth, "But people don't need to

be married to have babies?"

"What?" Katelyn asked him.

"Well Aunty Emily and Uncle Charlie aren't married and they have Melissa, and I asked daddy why they weren't married and he said you don't need to be married but you do need love." He answered. Katelyn turned to Remus and was about to say something when we heard a thud from behind her, Artemis had just fainted.

**FR**

After they brought Artemis back, Katelyn and Artemis said

they wanted a talk with Remus, so I was left with our children, his brother and his father.

"So what exactly is it you do Nymphadora?" John asked.

"Actually I prefer Dora and I'm an auror," I answered him.

"Woah Rem did good!" Sandy said.

"And you?"

"Well , I use to work at the care of magical creatures department, but I'm retired now and Katelyn taught Roman and Greek history at Oxford until she retired." John said first

"And me and Art run a muggle sports shop, along with both our other halves and Art's two sons work weekends while my girls work the weekday afternoons." Sandy continued as Remus came from the kitchen closely followed by his mother and sister.

"You'll never believe it Remus went and got himself an auror," Sandy informed them as they look out the window. There was a black Jeep that had just pulled up. And out got two girls and two boys.

"It's funny really," Remus said beside me, "Art and Sandy are twins and they both had twins that were born only ten days apart."

The boys walked in first both looking very much like their

father and catching sight off Remus said (in unison), "Well, well long time no see Remus." They reminded me off Fred and George or rather just George now. And then the girls walked in and stared at me, it was then I realized not one but TWO people had worn the same dress as me. Meaning that _I _was around the same age as Remus' _nieces_!

And then more and more cars were pulling up in front off the

house with more and more Lupins getting out.

**FR**

Critism not Flames. And if I get three more reviews I may get another one in but you'll have to be quick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Lupin Family Reunion (part II)

A/N The reason I haven't wrote for so long is because I was in a long battle, and I won, I now own Harry Potter! No, not really the real reason is I had massive writers block with this chapter a lot of people have been asking about this it's not abandoned however this is the last chapter I'm doing something a bit long-term so watch out for that now enjoy the chapter.

***FR***

Artemis was right, about the lunatics of the Lupin family. There was great-aunt Val who thought she could see the future and insisted on telling me that this year would bring me misfortune after she read my palms. And 3rd cousin Albert who told me about the time he and Remus went skinny-dipping in the lake behind their aunt Emma's cottage. But the worst person to attend the reunion was Elizabeth Duncan a childhood friend of Remus', who according to cousin Janet was also his first girlfriend when he was 16.

She was to say the least...stunning! Long wavy chestnut-coloured hair, she was wearing a golden yellow dress which was knee-length.

"So you're Dora? Lupin? Remus' wife?" she asked coming over with a glass of white wine in her hand, "I'm Beth, I use to live down the street, Remus and I grew up together."

"Hi, I've heard so much about you, Remus' loves to tell me about the stuff you two got up to," I lied through my teeth, because if we're being honest I'd never heard of her until a week ago.

"Really? We ended on such bad terms, he went of with James and Sirius and who was the other boy? Oh it doesn't matter, and I went off to Italy for University. We haven't seen each other since then."

That's when Katherine saved me, "Dora darling why don't you come help me with the sandwiches?"

***FR***

"So you've met Beth?" Remus asked coming up to stand beside me, while I was watching Teddy and Bella play with the other kids.

"Yep, she told me about your break-up," I answered.

"It wasn't a break-up, more a mutual agreement."

"Really sounded like a break-up to me?"

***FR***

"Well that went better than I expected," Remus said as everyone was leaving.

"Then don't wait another 5 years to come!" Artemis said hugging him.

"Yeah see ya little brother," Sandy ruffling his hair and doing the same to Teddy and Bella, "and you to kids."

"And you to Dora don't hesitate to drop by, in fact you should come to Sunday brunch this week, I'm hosting it for the ladies in our church, 11.00 am," Katherine said before ushering all of us out the door so that her and John could clean up.

"Let's go home," Remus said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to go to brunch?"

***FR***

And that is it over keep tuned guys.


	6. I NEED YOUR HELP!

I know this is againist the rules, but this chapter is an Author's Note, **I NEED YOUR HELP!**

Don't worry I have quite a few stories in the mix, but right now myself and a friend have been working on a Harry Potter Roleplay, on Tumblr. And I need you to help spread the word! Or even better apply yourself!

We are and we are currently:

Posting Biographies

Answering Questions

Accepting Applications

And Adding Finishing Touches

We open on 24th of August 2012! Please help us, we don't want this to fail!


End file.
